Make A Wish
by RanXNao
Summary: Princess Bubblegum spent months planning for Christmas ball and she won't let anyone ruin her night. Not even the Vampire Queen herself. . .or will she succumb to her charms?


Title: Make A Wish  
Characters: Marceline, Bubblegum  
Word Count: 813

_

It was Christmas time in Ooo, and Princess Bubblegum's castle was as busy as can be. The princess had been planning months in advance for the Christmas party. She wanted nothing to go wrong. She checked her guest list twice, and more to be extra certain. The decorations were flawless and shiny. The lights on the Christmas were perfectly aligned on the piney branches. They had enough plates and flatware for each of the guests and plenty of food to spare. What could go wrong? Everything was perfect as far as Bubblegum knew.

"Hey, Bonnibel."

"Oh, hi Marceline," While she visually examined the room once more, it took a while for what she just said to sink in. Marceline was standing behind her. How? Why? Bubblegum made sure to write in bolded capital letters on the guest list: NO VAMPIRES! "H-How did you get in here?" Princess Bubblegum whip her around to face the floating intruder.

"The front door," Marceline as she raised a brow. "Nice set up you got here, Princess."

"Thank you, now if you don't leaving. Could you?" She batted her eye lashes at Marceline, who floated across the room looking at all of Bubblegum's hard work.

"Could I. . .what?" Marceline's cold eyes met Bubblegum's passionate ones.

"L-leave." She stuttered to repeat her demand.

"I would but I don't really think you want me to." She winked at the other, before heading to the buffet table to 'supervise' the food.

The princess simply gave a huff and placed her hands on her hips. She wasn't in the mood for Marceline's shenanigans. "Marceline, honestly. Do you really think I have time for this? I still have a lot to care of before my real guests arrive." She motioned her hands the fact that she was still wearing her pajamas. Marceline shrugged and floated out of the room. "Finally." Bubblegum sighed and walked up the stairs to change into more appropriate attire.

Her guests started to arrive earlier than she had expected. She noticed Fin was leading the party mob and rolled her eyes. 'Fin can keep everyone entertained while I finish getting ready.' Bubblegum smiled. This was only a small set back to her perfect night. Just as long as nothing happened, the rest of the evening should go by smoothly.

She placed her crown on to her perfectly quaffed hair and smiled at herself in the mirror. She tried to resist any drops of sweat from rolling down her face. Bubblegum never thought she'd be fashionably late to her own soiree. The princess took a deep breathe, lifted up the hem of her gown and quietly walked back down the to the ball room. "Greetings, my friends and loyal subjects." Bubblegum's expression of joy took a turn for surprise as she scanned the room. 'Marceline'?! She couldn't believe her eyes. This couldn't be happening. It must be a dream. . .a nightmare. She blinked. There she stood in that hideous black dress that made her look even thinner.

As the guests continued to get their party on, as Fin would put it, the princess marched over the vampire. "Excuse me, Fin, but I have to speak to Marceline."

"Really? You'd ignore all your other guests for me?" Marceline batted her eyelashes. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be." Bubblegum grunted. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a party. Fin invited me."

"Even so, you have no business here." She turned her gaze away from the other woman. She couldn't look at her. How could she?

"Bonnibel, I never met anyone who could hold a grunge as long as you can." Marceline grabbed Bubblegum by the wrist. "Why can't you get over it?"

"Give me one reason." She furrowed her perfectly pink brow. "Just one reason, why I should 'get over it'."

"Because. . ."Marceline paused.

"Because?"

"Because I got you a present."

"Oh? And where is this magical gift?"

"Just follow me." Marceline held on to the other's wrist a tight as possible. She dragged her through the crowd and up the stairs and into Bubblegum's room.

"Marceline! Do you think I'm stupid? You wouldn't hide a gift in my room." She didn't say anything, just continued to pull Bubblegum to the balcony.

"Look." Bubblegum's eye widened. It was snowing. Snow wasn't rare in Ooo, by any meaning of the word. She even had enough it from her encounters with the Ice King. But, then why was she so taken by the falling snowflakes? Maybe it was the memories. The memories that Marceline's presence brought back.

"M-Marcy?" She stuttered, it had been forever since she spoke that name. For the longest time, she has always called the vampire _Marceline_. The _Marcy _she knew was dead to her.

"Bonniebel. . ." She raised her arm. From her fingers dangled a mistletoe, frosted from the evening's snow. "Close your eyes, and make a wish."


End file.
